This application proposes to combine and utilize the extensive resources and experience in research and training related to microbial pathogenesis, host defense, and lung biology at the Univ. of Iowa, Iowa State University, The Univ. of Kansas, and Wichita State Univ. as the basis from which to initiate activities that will lead to the establishment of a comprehensive Research Center of Excellence for Biodefense and Emerging Pathogens (RCE) in Region VII. Most NIAID category A bioterrorism agents, if employed in a biological attack, would be delivered via aerosolization. Hence, the interface between these pathogens and lung host-defense systems will be a critical determinant in the ability of the host to prevent or limit infection resulting from exposure to these organisms. It is those aspects of host defense provided by the innate immune system, epithelium and microvasculature of the lung that are likely to be the most important. Therefore, the investigative and training activities of this center will target the pathogenesis of infection with NIAID Category A-C biodefense agents, heavily emphasizing Category A, with a focus on the interactions between these agents and these aspects of lung host defense. The ultimate goal of the work performed and the center that will support it will be to develop novel approaches to the diagnosis, treatment, and or prevention of these infections. The developmental activities to be supported by this application will be coordinated through an Administrative Core located at the Univ. of Iowa. It will continue the previously initiated strategic planning process as well as develop areas already identified as opportunities for improvement. Through the actions of the approximately 100 individuals who will contribute to center activities, the following goals will be pursued: 1) provide for the support and development of basic, translational, clinical, and epidemiologic research in the research focus area identified; 2) create a comprehensive training experience to prepare post-doctoral trainees and current faculty for research careers in these areas; 3) create an infrastructure that promotes intellectual exchange and collaboration among center investigators; 4) develop a communication infrastructure that will assist with goal 3 and allow the center to serve as a unique resource to public health response in the event of a new biological attack; and 5) submit a RCE application within 1-2 years.